


早熟    番外二    晚熟

by SirenD



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenD/pseuds/SirenD
Summary: CP：赫海  ABO    赫 A/海 O伪现实向  HE   ABO预警，生子预警这章是车





	早熟    番外二    晚熟

赫海 《早熟》番外二 晚熟（下）

早熟

CP：赫海 ABO 赫 A/海 O 

伪现实向 HE ABO预警，生子预警

明晃晃的双箭头，先离（分）婚（手）后复婚，伪现实背景设定

你们能想到的狗血情节都有可能出现，没有大纲，剧情走向随时变动，就是我自己喜欢狗血而已

注意：极微量允在/83提及，篇幅很少就不打tag。伪现实AU也是OOC，为了剧情推进，与现实不符的情节和人物轻微OOC难以避免，望海涵，欢迎指正。

早期倔强冷淡随着时间推移越来越沉稳深情 红酒味Alpha赫

X

早期倔强热情随着时间推移越来越倔强深情 牛奶味Omega海

这个故事和世界只有一个ABO的架构，其他的细节基本都是【我想怎么写就怎么写】，主要是为了撒狗血撒得爽

【注意，是现实背景的伪现实ABO，也就是他俩现实身份保留，改成了ABO世界观，注意避雷】

【孩子差不多是07年-08年那会儿出生的，剧情安排和现实活动有出入】 

【这章的时间是正文完结，和好之后】

下

直接从婚礼推迟成满月酒，这个操作是大家之前绝对没想到的。

网上那些信誓旦旦宣称两人已经分开，李东海出国疗情伤的帖子只能灰溜溜地全部删除，少数嘴硬的博主在粉丝整理的时间线出来力证两人宣布婚礼在线揣崽在后，不存在什么无奈奉子成婚，  
也只能放些无意义的狠话。

婚礼最大的亮点是一直不肯面对镜头的小公主海恩作为花童穿着小裙子首次公开亮相，还配合叔叔们一起跳了舞，Super TV后期文案给加的彩虹屁全是叔叔们自己写的，看得海恩鸡皮疙瘩都  
起来了。

海恩曝光之后叔叔们终于可以在镜头前抒发自己这么多年的育儿心得，一口一个我们海恩啊，一口一个我们公主呢，粉丝们越发好奇，这次借着机会也算是把海恩介绍给了粉丝。

至于小豆丁，安安稳稳躺在婴儿车里由奶奶们照看着，爸爸们怕他不给面子会哭，都没太让他露面，小帘子遮着睡得可香了。

两人的婚礼非常具有前瞻性地没有走温情路线，连播放的视频都是前半截强行煽情，后半截画风急转直下变成两人的搞笑模仿秀。

毕竟无论走不走温情路线最后都会被到场的队友们按死变成super show。

李东海露面时小豆丁才出生两个多月，但他恢复极好，如此苛刻的高清镜头镜头里的看上去和之前身材都没什么变化，精神也不错，看样子健身真的是有好处的。

他也顺势成为不少男性Omega的标杆，广告身价大涨，从护肤品到保健品，有一阵子他和李赫宰两人几乎承包了商店里的广告，左边是穿着白衬衣的清纯Alpha李赫宰，右边就是背心撸铁  
Omega李东海。

健身到底有没有好处——那还得是李赫宰说了算。

小豆丁揣上三个月之后两个爸爸就在信息素的感召之下忙着深入交流了。

李赫宰为了照顾李东海也特意减少了工作量，为的就是有更多时间陪着李东海和女儿。

海恩在李东海孕后期就自己提出想先回奶奶家住着，还跟以前一样周末回来看他们，一方面是不想给爸爸们添麻烦。

另一方面爸爸们在家是不是太肉麻了一点，她一个小姑娘看着害羞。

“你爸爸感情好你还不开心呀？”

真珠握着手机噼里啪啦打字脸上笑开了花，她还挺喜欢海恩的爸爸们的，又帅感情又好，对她也很温柔。

现在在她们一圈小姐妹中，赫海cp是大势，下课了小姑娘们聚在一起嘻嘻哈哈，海恩随便说句什么一群人也能磕半天。

海恩只觉得最近朋友们对她好像好得太过分了，怎么越看越像奶奶看她时候的样子。

“好是挺好的，太好了......” 海恩脑子里把爸爸们平时在家的模样过了一遍，还是没敢说实话。

“我就......我怕他们这么忙还照顾我，分心。”

孕中期的Omega对自己Alpha的信息素需求量极大，几乎是一刻不停得也得腻在一起，更像是一场漫长的温和的发情期。

这个对Alpha的体力是个考验，李赫宰十分庆幸自己能够经受住这个考验并乐在其中。

把能做的工作都尽可能在这几个月内做完，好腾出时间在最后两个月好好陪着李东海。

他几乎每个星期都要陪着李东海跑一趟医院，每次带上录音笔去录医生的叮嘱，生怕漏了什么。

反倒是李东海自己，李赫宰坐在他身旁整理注意事项的时候他就在旁边捣乱，吃了草莓的手上还有汁，拉过李赫宰的T恤就往上面擦，李赫宰嫌弃地拍开他的手，他干脆整张脸都埋在李赫宰肚  
子上，白T恤蹭出一朵水嫩嫩的花来。

一天晚上两人刚刚结束战斗，李赫宰搂着李东海，后者出了一身汗，本来就身体不便走动，现在更是懒得动弹，湿漉漉地贴着自己的Alpha。

因为已经接近孕后期，两人能选的姿势不多，大部分都是李东海在上面的位置，就算是李赫宰扶着他也特别累人。

但李赫宰非常喜欢这个姿势，李东海捂着肚子前后动的时候他还不忘轻拍李东海的小屁股，催促他快一些。

但每次做完了，两个人腻在一起的时候，李赫宰总是不怎么说话，有时候还皱着眉头，就差把“我有心事”四个字写在脸上。

“没必要那么紧张，我现在真的很好，”他非要去抓李赫宰的手，他能察觉到李赫宰近些日子以来的不安， “海恩那个时候都过来了，比起那个时候现在真的太轻松不过了。”

海恩那个时候即使李赫宰把所有空闲时间都拿来陪他，上升期的他们那点儿可怜的休息时间也完全不够用，因为缺少信息素，身体发育也还不够成熟，李东海的不良反应格外明显。

所以现在有自己的Alpha足够的信息素陪伴，曾经经历过的不安和生理反应几乎都不再出现，每天睡到日晒三竿，醒过来可以自己下床做想做的事，他真的没什么不知足的了。

“你这样我怕你产后抑郁啊。”李东海见李赫宰没反应，探不清虚实地长叹一口气。

洗完澡李赫宰盘着腿给坐在床边的李东海吹头发： “Alpha也会有产后抑郁么？”

“会啊，可严重了，会觉得自己没有得到Omega的关爱，觉得孩子分走了所有的爱，自己不被重视。”这些都是当年医生跟他说的，他也不知道在李赫宰身上会是什么样的体现。

“我不会，”李赫宰胸有成竹，“那你肯定更爱我的。”

“这么有自信？”

“小兔崽子总不能抢过爸爸吧？”拿过纸巾给刚洗完澡就又开始出汗的李东海擦擦额角，“更何况我知道，你最爱我。”

李赫宰果然从这天开始就积极践行“从小兔崽子身上夺回爱人关注”这件事，从抢了第一口初乳开始。

男性Omega的泌乳一期比女性会稍微来得晚一些， 男性Omega在30周之后才会到来。

那天晚上李东海刚洗完澡换上干净睡衣，躺着却怎么也睡不着，觉得胸前不舒服涨得慌，李赫宰察觉到李东海睡得不安稳，连忙翻身爬起来查看。

等他小心翼翼解开了李东海的衣扣，露出停了运动也格外饱满的胸部，说起来因为李东海害羞他已经好长时间没有好好看过了。

此时的乳尖涨得有往常两倍大，从往日的浅褐色张成深红色，不用任何外界刺激都直直得挺立着，也是因为这个原因，李东海觉得害羞，最近衣服穿的不厚都不肯出门。

“不舒服吗？”他伸手抚上此时看起来可怜兮兮的乳尖，换来一声闷哼，李东海还是嘴硬不肯说，咬着下嘴唇眼睛看向另一边。

“应该是快要进入泌乳期了，现在难受是正常的，你不舒服跟我说。”

“跟你说有用吗？”虽然知道李赫宰说这话也没有什么别的意思，但在这种时候好像说什么话都会生出些别的小心思来。

“当然有用，我给你揉揉！ ”

因为海恩那个时候他还小，加上一些原因他没能正常泌乳，也就对泌乳这件事没什么概念。

那个时候虽然胸部也发生了一些变化，但由于信息素和激素的原因，这些变化相较于其他人并不明显，过去了他也就没太当回事。

本来他还一直抱着幻想，以为这次能像之前那样幸运，可看样子，他随着时间推移做了这么久的心理建设还是失败了。

泄气地随手扯起一个枕头捂着脸，任凭李赫宰对着自己的笔记检查自己的乳头颜色以及渗出的乳汁颜色，这个时候还是不要说话了，说什么都是错的。

“胸好像真的软了很多呢，”检查完了李赫宰忍不住多揉了两把，“手感很好呢你要不要试试？”

“闭嘴！ ”

接下来的几天两人亲热的时候李赫宰也总是伸手去抚弄已经足够松软，几乎感受不出之前胸肌质感的软肉。

现在要说那里是胸部可能更恰当些，可以泌乳，手感丰盈细腻，握在手心里格外柔软，当真像对温顺的兔子。

但他知道李东海害羞，不愿明说，含着乳尖舔舐的时候李东海会轻轻打他的脸，问他是不是变态。

“那我是的话，东海就不要我了吗？”李赫宰含了一口乳汁，刚刚开始分泌出来的乳汁浓腥，非要说甜的话隐隐约约能尝出来些，但也称不上人间美味，原来小孩子喝的是这样的东西吗？

“我要，无论如何我都要。”

李东海也不顾自己全身上下都因为害羞熟透，就着李赫宰埋在自己胸前的动作搂住他，亲亲他的发旋儿。

“我还要你，我只要你。”

小豆丁出生之后的第一口李赫宰没好意思跟孩子抢。

在医院呢，真要在时不时有人来看望他的病房里抢了孩子的口粮，李东海怕是把他的头都要拧下来。

因为海恩没回来住，李东海平时睡的卧室比较小，两人干脆住到了李赫宰家，婴儿床就放在他们的卧室里，。

好在小豆丁是个天使宝宝，睡着了雷都打不醒，这才没有让他爸动不动就生出把他扔出去的念头。

因为李东海忙，满月之后小豆丁吃奶是自己的Omega爸爸亲自哺乳和奶粉一起的，李东海本能的有些排斥吸奶器这个东西，不肯自己用，每次都要李赫宰哄着才能吸出那么一点儿，伴着李东  
海羞得眼泪直掉，李赫宰心疼他，也就不怎么让他用，可就那么一点儿小孩子长得快吃得多，白天几口就没了，所以很多时候还是要奶粉作为补充。

李东海恢复了些后就开始往健身房跑，白天就只能李赫宰在家带孩子，父子二人大眼瞪小眼的，一起等着李东海回来。

这样的家庭生活还确实不在他曾经的想象范围之内啊，不过李东海很在意自己身体恢复这件事，新专辑的回归也已经提上日程，他知道李东海做的是对的，所以他作为他的爱人应当支持他。

他欠了李东海很多年这样的理解，对于他来说现在补上这样的体贴其实安慰自己的意义更多，李东海根本不在乎，也并不介怀。

他只能庆幸李东海真的像条鱼一样，那些他曾经的忽视和伤害都记不住，倒是每七秒都向他确认一次他爱他的事实。

婚礼当晚李赫宰以东海身体不舒服为由把来凑热闹的其他人统统赶走了，李东海先去洗澡，他抱着小豆丁借着视频跟几个队友们道歉，哄着哄着大家还真以为李东海不舒服了，叮嘱几句让他注  
意身体就挂断了视频。等李东海出来的时候客厅并未如他想象中的乱成一团，只剩李赫宰抱着小豆丁在哄，小豆丁在他臂弯里睡的很香。

他从李赫宰怀里接过小豆丁： “恩？他们去哪儿了？”

“都说有事先回去了，不打扰我们的新婚夜。”李赫宰走过来要了一个吻，满意地去洗澡去了。

“什么新婚夜啊......”海恩都那么大了还来说什么新婚夜......

李赫宰出来的时候李东海背对着门的方向撑着一只手臂半倚在床头，李赫宰扑过去一看，李东海在给小豆丁喂奶。

小家伙咂咂嘴，对这份夜宵满意无比，看得李赫宰都跟着馋了，二话不说干脆把剩下的三颗扣子都解了，将李东海的整个胸膛都露出来，含住了左边的乳尖。

李东海红着脸低声吼道： “干什么！呀李赫宰你这坏家伙。”

小豆丁闭着眼睛回味，李东海恨不得捂着眼睛给小家伙拍奶嗝，偏偏李赫宰一点儿不知羞，故意吸出咋咋的声音，乳头含在嘴里有时吮吸有时用舌尖裹着，再亲亲它，犒劳它的辛勤产出。

“你够了......”

“比生孩子之前奶水多了很多啊。”

“你不要说那个词.......”就算他现在已经能很坦然地接受给孩子哺乳这件事，那几个词从李赫宰嘴里说出来还是让他觉得羞涩不已。

“一天只喂两次会不会涨得难受？”李赫宰从他怀里接过已经几乎睡着的小豆丁，轻手轻脚地放进婴儿床里。

“我今天......恩......有用那个......”

出门的时候李赫宰还在睡，他说服了自己很久才偷偷摸摸去浴室吸了些出来，用袋子封好了塞进冰箱里，又给小家伙喂得饱饱的才出门。

他眼睁睁地看着李赫宰把小豆丁连着婴儿床一起推出了房间。

“你干什么？”

“结婚的时候哪有孩子可以捣乱，今天是新婚夜啊！ ”李赫宰把门虚虚掩住，算是给了他和李东海一个完整的空间，又不敢真的把小豆丁关在外面。

“好了，现在我们得好好过一过新婚夜了。”

“你在说什么话啊傻瓜。”

李东海笑着伸出手，李赫宰以为自己会挨一巴掌，眼睛都闭好了，没想到只是抓住他的衣领，也没多的动作： “没想到居然是在这么多年之后才结婚，真是没想到。”

小豆丁不在，李赫宰的动作更大胆了些，刚刚含着乳尖也没真的吃上几口，逗小豆丁去了，这会儿一遍吸吮着丰沛的乳汁，一边抬眼看李东海的表情。

李东海一只手捂着脸，露出的所有皮肤都是粉色的，李赫宰逗他，故意张开嘴用舌尖逗弄被自己吸得涨大通红的乳尖给李东海看。

“东海呀，”李赫宰说几个字又停下来重重得换一边吸一口，“真的很好喝呢，你要不要试试。”

“呀李赫宰！ ”

“医生都说东海的奶量很足呢，可惜小豆丁没喝上多少，”抬头微微张开嘴给李东海展示自己嘴里的乳汁，咽下去在凑到李东海耳边，“最近我都不用喝草莓牛奶了，因为有东海牌的牛奶。”

李东海是真的羞得厉害，不肯搭话，手紧紧住着李赫宰的头发，却也没舍得真的用力将对方扯开。

李赫宰的花招时常让他招架不住，但他也真的喜欢，他喜欢李赫宰把他时时刻刻放在心上的体验。

Omega的生殖腔从孕期开始到哺乳期，在信息素和荷尔蒙的作用下一直都是湿漉漉的，几乎不用什么润滑，李赫宰的两只手指顺利地滑进去，在细嫩的甬道内作祟，搅得湿哒哒的。

“东海是水做的，”吸吮乳汁的声音和开拓蜜道的声音交织在一起，像是在印证李赫宰的说法，“不对，是奶做的吧，我们东海全身上下都是奶香味，是奶做的对吧。”

他们真正的“新婚之夜”，那个晚上在练习室的地板上，李东海痛得揪住他的T恤，他凭着蛮力挤进不够湿润的甬道内，两人痛得直喘气，还要坚持吻着对方。

现在的李东海不再像过去那样单薄，像他这个年纪的男人该有的模样，他时常抱怨李东海的胸肌和二头肌练得过了，但这个时候他无比感激随时都要做个俯卧撑的李东海。

李东海的身体终于成熟，他等来了一个无比美味的李东海，掐一把就能渗出汁水，香甜醇厚。

大概一般的小姑娘都比不上他的胸，李赫宰的手大张才能堪堪握住一边，从指缝里还漏出些乳肉，能从侧面窥探出其真正的手感该有多迷人。  
他抽出手指直起身子来跟李东海接吻，一边伸手到床头柜摸索避孕套，摸到了铝箔的小包装，递给李东海。

“给我带上吧？”

“不要！ ”

“所以你还想再生一个吗？”

李东海赶紧老老实实撕开包装排掉空气，一鼓作气把薄薄的一层快速套在李赫宰状态正佳的阴茎上。

“嘶......你轻点儿......”嘴上抱怨着还不忘找李东海讨一个吻，他现在格外喜欢喝了奶去吻李东海。

“不骗你吧，”他的目的就是为了逗李东海，“东海的味道真的很好。”

“如果以后小豆丁吃不下的话怎么办？东海根本就是奶做的啊！ ”他让李东海自己扶着欲望小心地送进身体里，自己又忙着去跟李东海的胸部去嬉戏，手指刚一碰上，又簌簌地淌出一小溜乳白  
来。

“东海给我做珍珠奶茶喝吧？”

“你不要再说了！ ”

等李东海终于把大家伙全送进体内，他搂着李赫宰长长地叹了口气。

有些日子没做了，这一两周他们忙着婚礼的事情，很难有时间好好亲热，李赫宰晚上总要跟小豆丁一起吃个夜宵才肯老老实实睡觉。

李东海什么都依他，红着脸骂他是坏人，是首尔大变态，但从来不真的拒绝。

看李东海适应地差不多了，李赫宰两只手扶在两瓣松软不少的臀肉上，帮助李东海前后动腰。

“东海真的，屁股上的肉手感更好了呢。”李赫宰往常就爱逗弄他的臀瓣，因为孕期长胖了些，虽然别的地方在这半个多月来的锻炼下大致恢复了紧致，但臀肉依旧细嫩柔软，李赫宰更加爱不释  
手。

“......”李东海俯下身子搂住他，“那你喜不喜欢，恩？”

“当然喜欢，我最喜欢东海了。”

虽然是脐橙的姿势，李赫宰还是舍不得他太累，让李东海手撑在床头的铁杆上，自己扶着他的小屁股和腰，配合李东海的动作加深顶弄。

李赫宰刚一加快动作，李东海软着腰就呜咽起来： “唔.....太快了......涨......难受呀赫宰......”

“东海呀，”见李东海眯着眼睛沉溺其中的模样，李赫宰更想逗逗他了，“喂我吃奶吧？孩子爸爸呀？”

“你在说什么呀！ ”他知道这是李赫宰的套路，可李赫宰压低声音掺杂着情欲的嘶哑，他实在是招架不住。

“不是说涨得难受吗？”他故意曲解爱人的意思，“我帮你吸一吸就没有那么难受了。”

一边说一边掐着李东海的腰几记快速顶弄，李东海东倒西歪地求饶，连忙答应。

李东海撑着铁架的手腾出一只来，轻轻握着自己的乳肉，将兴奋之余渗出乳汁的乳头送到了李赫宰嘴边。

那人恶劣地不肯干脆含住，伸出舌头来卷着乳尖，重重地吸了一口，发出“啵”地一声。就这样一下，勤劳上工的乳腺就分泌出了足够的乳汁，统统进了李赫宰嘴里，李赫宰砸吧着嘴，生怕李东  
海听不见一样。

“东海呀，东海......我们东海真的好甜啊......”

两边的乳头被轮流照顾，肿大得几乎有往常的两倍，敏感到吹口气李东海都一阵瑟缩，还没等李东海射出来，李赫宰搂着他换了个姿势，让他侧躺着抬起他的一条腿，从后面重新展开攻势。

李东海低声求饶，被李赫宰简单地理解为是嫌自己不够努力，不满地啃咬他的侧颈，另一只手绕到前方和此时被照顾得兴奋不已的乳尖继续游戏，李东海果不其然拔高音量，在李赫宰连续的深  
顶之下绞紧甬道射了出来。

李赫宰把人翻过来面对着自己，过于兴奋连眼泪都不听使唤，李东海低声啜泣，因为呼吸急速上下起伏的小腹上是乳白的精液，胸前是同样乳白的乳汁，还在小股小股地从乳尖往外渗着。

“我们东海，高潮的时候上下都会喷奶呢......”

“你别说，你别说了......”当真是带着哭腔了，可就是这样他也舍不得拒绝李赫宰，因为这是他们新婚之夜，是他们来之不易的新婚之夜。

“喂饱我吧，东海爸爸。”  
他还没射，待李东海稍稍恢复又重新回到正面，将他的腿扛在肩上，换了个更加深入的姿势。

“非要喷奶的话都不要浪费，都喷进我嘴里吧。”

“和首尔人相处很融洽吧，都给首尔人喂奶喝了呢......”

——FIN——


End file.
